halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters (LOMI)
This page contains all of the characters that I, the author, deem important enough to be remembered, but not important enough to warrant their own article. UNSC Michelle Walters Donald Summers Randall Cragin Sherri Black David Davis June Della Alejandro Grenado Kenichi Yamane Todd Furler Jose Hernandez Keith Holloway Mendel Craven Glenn Maxwell Luke Donaghy Brittani Della Justin Cragin Erika Black Brittany Black Cindle Della Kiyoshi Sato Sho Kuroki Daniel Romanov Anthony Goodhue Jacques Picard Martin Pino Eric Lowrie Clyde Davis Alice Peters Joshua Peters Aaron Peters Roy Drake Robert Nicolas Summers Jr. Nathaniel Walters Justin Cragin Jr. Mary Cragin Marshall Drake Rex Summeral Nick Tatopolous Phillipe Roache Akira Yuki Akane Yashiro Alice Peters |2574 |Lieutenant, Junior Grade | |Daughter of Devyn Peters and Erika Black, Alice Peters lived a relatively normal life, joining her brother, Joshua Peters and the newly reactivated Dragon Squadron as soon as she was of age. Not your typical girl, Alice is much more of a tom-boy than others, even other tom-boys. She's a boy on the outside and most of the inside, and she is doesn't appreciate when someone says she can't do something because she's a girl. She's hot-headed and quick thinking, which sometimes gets her into trouble. Her hair is long and blonde, and her eyes are a rich green. She has a rather strong build, capable of holding her own against a slightly stronger opponent. She's only average height, but she's strong and her weight is spread out throughout her body rather evenly. Joshua Peters |2575 |Lieutenant, Junior Grade | |Son of Devyn Peters and Erika Black, Joshua Peters lived a normal life, joining his sister, Alice Peters, and the newly reactivated Dragon Squadron as soon as he was of age. A strategist, he works closely with his power-house of a cousin Aaron Peters, creating the plans that the two use. While not as much of the fighter as his brother, he is marvelous at thinking something up at a moment's notice. He's rather short, and compact in build. He has a small goatie, and a buzz cut. This look gives him a strange look, something of a cross between a bull-dog and a monkey. Aaron Peters |2576 |Lieutenant, Junior Grade | |Son of Clayton Peters and Cindle Della, Aaron Peters lived a rather normal life, growing up on a UNSC orphan station and joining the newly reactivated Dragon Squadron as soon as he was of age. Aaron Peters is a power-house, using the heaviest stuff he can find to kill as many foes as he can in as little time as he can. Bordering on the psychotic, he's also nearly a pyromaniac. Tall and muscular, he has several burned spots and scars all over him from various mishaps involving explosives and fire. He wears dark clothing, and has moustache remains near constantly. Roy Drake 2560 |Lieutenant | |Roy lived a rather tough life, with his parents Amanda and Clay Drake (both scientists) being killed in a tragic lab accident. This forced the children of the current Team Alpha to be sent to a UNSC orphan station, while Roy lived on his own, fending for himself, until he came of age and joined the military. He was quickly taken in by the newly reactivated Dragon Squadron. Roy is a leader, but he's a rather strict one that prefers solo work. Although this seems to contradict itself, it's quite simple: he works alone without nearby reinforcements, but tells everyone else what to do as well. Roy is tall, brown skinned and bald. His dark blue are very keen, and he can see much better in the dark than most. He's missing the middle and index finger on his left hand, and his pinky on his right, after an accident involving knife warring, a game in which each contestant tries to break the others' knife. Nathaniel Walters |2585 |Lieutenant, Junior Grade | |Son of Ethan Walters, Nate never knew his father, probably for the best, and was instead raised by his mother until she sent him to a UNSC orphan station. Once of age, he joined the military and the newly reactivated Dragon Squadron Nate is extremely cocky, and things he can do anything. He tries to show off all the time in battle, and it's nearly gotten him killed more than once. He has hazel eyes and blonde hair, which he lets grow out rather long. He's slightly heavy-set and has short legs. He's not the best at CQC due to this build. Justin Cragin Jr. |2582 |Lieutenant, Junior Grade | |Son of Justin Cragin, he lived a rather normal life, growing up in UNSC orphan station. When he came of age, he joined the military and the newly reactivated Dragon Squadron Justin is rather cocky, though he doesn't think he is. He also tries to be the boss of everything all the time, which rarely works. He has a strange sense of humor, and thinks he's much smarter than really is. Justin has light brown, perfectly kept hair, but he uses so much hair gel it appears to be black in color. He's slightly heavy set, and not very tall. Mary Cragin |2574 |Lieutenant | |Daughter of Justin Cragin, she lived a rather normal life, growing up in a UNSC orphan station. Once she was of age, she joined the military and the newly reactivated Dragon Squadron Mary Cragin is a thinker, and a quick one at that. She's not as much of a combatant as the other members, but she can still hold her own against an opponent. She has long black hair, and hazel eyes. She's rather short, so this also gives an element of stealth. She rather average other than that |- | Marshall Drake |2586 |Lieutenant, Junior Grade | |Son of Roy Drake, he lived a rather normal life, being raised by his mother. Once he was of age, he joined the military, becoming one of the last members of the newly reactivated Dragon Squadron Much less of the fighter than his father, he is more tactically minded, preferring to destroy his foes from range without them knowing what happened. He looks much like his father, being tall and brown skinned, as well as possessing the same keen eyesight. However, he has hair and all his fingers. He's not quite as muscular, but can run much faster. ONI Codenmae: MIDNA Codename: DEKKER Civilians Amanda Drake Covenant Dwan 'Onroal Romulus High Prophet of Chivalry High Prophet of Bounty Prophet of Trust AI's *'''Clyde is the personal AI of the 1st wave Team Alpha. He helps where he can, but has many annoying tendencies. *'Nichole' is the personal AI of the 2nd wave Team Alpha. Her personality is based off of Kymberli while most of her programming was from Clyde, so she has something of both in her. *'168 Graceful Orator' *'240 Forgotten Seer' SPARTANs SPARTAN-II Class 2 *'Johnny-177' *'Billy-243' *'Gregory-266' SPARTAN-III *'Marak-A103' SPARTAN-IV *Stephany-O087 *Jack-K004 *Kate-K008 *Sawyer-K015 *Hurley-K016 *Sayid-K089 *Locke-K098 Gallery File:1Baek.JPG|Jin-K094 References